Au clair de lune
by Nhocae
Summary: Cela fait 10 ans que la guerre est finie. Harry est devenu un Auror compétant et est lancé sur la piste d'une meute de loup garou qui se revendique l'héritière de Greyback. Malheureusement tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu, mais ça aura au moins valut l'avantage de le faire rencontrer Draco de nouveau. !Drarry!Lemon! Couverture : dessin de potterbyblvnk sur instagram


-Protego ! Hurla Harry.

Les sorts fusaient à travers la nuit. Les Aurors qui travaillaient sur l'affaire de la nouvelle meute de loups garous qui c'était formées depuis peu, avaient repéré leur planque. Il était vital pour le bien de toute la société, que ce soit sorcière ou moldue, qu'ils les arrêtent car ce n'était pas une meute ordinaire. Elle se proclamait héritière de Greyback et commettait divers crimes ainsi que de nombreuses transformations pour grossir ses rangs.

Harry recula d'un pas, un loup garou c'était jeté sur lui et l'avait pris pour cible. Dans le chaos de la bataille on ne distinguait plus les ennemis des amis, et les étincelles des sorts éblouissaient au hasard. La main du Sauveur toucha la terre humide sous lui. Dans la précipitation il avait trébuché sur quelques racines qui se trouvaient là. Des griffes acérées se précipitèrent sur son visage, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse. Harry tenta de lancer un protego mais il était trop tard. Il eut un mouvement de recule mais une griffe traversa son visage de part en part.

La douleur survint instantanément. Un liquide chaud lui barra la vue et glissa à l'intérieur de sa bouche. D'un informulé il repoussa le loup garou qui venait de l'atteindre. Celui-ci fut projeté sur un arbre et un craquement sourd se fit entendre puis il retomba mollement au sol.

Harry poussa un cri, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

-Je suis… Je suis…

Ses idées étaient confuses. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler de phrase mais il savait très bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait été contaminé.

Malgré la douleur son œil encore disponible fixait le vide et il se mit à trembler, des sueurs froides lui parcourait tout le corps. Sa vie était foutue !

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Vieux ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'égosillait-il, essayant de parler plus fort que le bruit autour d'eux.

L'esprit de Harry était déjà loin, une paupière condamnée, il regarda autour de lui d'un air absent. Les Aurors commençaient à reprendre le dessus sur la meute. Des faisceaux de lumière rouge et vert traversaient la forêt dans cette nuit d'hiver. L'odeur du sang recouvrait celui de l'humus. Tout devenait rouge. Les dernières feuilles au sol avaient prises comme un air de cauchemar de boue et de traces animales. Quelques morceaux d'écorce d'arbres qui volaient en éclat venaient se ficher dans les chairs des loups en fuite.

Les mains du roux lâchèrent Harry. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir même assis. Il entendit des hennissements de sombrals et des bruits d'ailes qui s'envolaient au loin avant de tomber dans l'inconscience sous la douleur lancinante qui commençait à prendre tout son corps.

Une migraine striait les tempes d'Harry. Il commençait peu à peu à reprendre conscience et il en était sûr, c'était forcément dû à l'horrible odeur de potion qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu directement dans le nez. La lumière passait à travers ses paupières et l'éblouissait alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, ni de combien de temps il avait dormi. Il eut l'impression de faire un effort surhumain pour se mettre sur le dos. Une sensation de douceur l'entourait. Il devait surement se trouver dans un lit.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration qui lui brûla les poumons il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il reconnut tout de suite le plafond blanc de Sainte Mangouste. Cette odeur de potion en revanche était bien moins forte dans ses souvenirs. Et en plus elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, comme s'il la connaissait déjà d'il y a quelques souvenirs lointains. Les os de son cou craquèrent quand il tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Elle était différente des autres fois. D'habitude elle était orange, c'était la couleur de l'aile des soins intensifs, en revanche cette fois elle était verte. Cela mit plusieurs secondes à Harry pour se rappeler mais soudain tout vint en flash. La bataille, la griffure, et tout ce que cela impliquait. Il se releva sur son séant ce qui lui valut de pousser un gémissement de douleur et plaqua sa main sur sa figure dans un même temps. Une légère panique s'insinuait en lui.

Il pouvait sentir une grande cicatrice démarrer en haut de son front, traverser le fameux éclair puis son sourcil droit et finir sa course au milieu de sa joue, à la naissance de sa barbe brune. Harry repensa aux marques de Bill puis aux changements d'humeurs de Lupin quand venait la pleine lune. Ça allait être à son tour désormais…

Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Tout allait être différent maintenant. Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait garder son travail. Il restait tout le même le Sauveur, et malgré qu'il n'aimait pas jouer de son image, cela lui serait bien utile si ses supérieurs décidaient de le virer.

Il essaya de se lever. Il voulait voir son visage. Son nouveau visage. Il tira les couvertures et posa un pied nu sur le balatum froid. Il avait été changé constata-t-il. Il arborait désormais une chemise de nuit d'hôpital bleu clair tacheté de blanc sous lequel il était en tenue d'Adam.

La petite salle d'eau de sa chambre n'était qu'à quelques pas mais son dos, qui lui faisait atrocement souffrir, l'empêchait de se maintenir droit. Avec l'aide de tout ce qu'il put trouver, il se glissa jusqu'à la poignée et appuya, un peu violemment, dessus. Le miroir reflétait le haut de son crâne, il ne pouvait encore rien voir d'autres. Dans un dernier effort il s'appuya sur le lavabo en céramique pour pouvoir se relever. Il l'avait pourtant senti, mais la voir, voir cette cicatrice qui désormais lui barrait le visage, lui fit vraiment réaliser toute sa nouvelle condition. En plus de sa grande balafre s'ajoutait une plus petite qui lui barrait le front ainsi que deux autres sur sa joue gauche dont l'une qui traversait sa barbe jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire. Harry prit ses cheveux dans une main et les releva comme pour faire une queue de cheval afin de mieux se voir. Il aurait ces cicatrices toute sa vie. Il relativisa, cela aurait pu être pire, au moins il n'était pas borgne. Il passa sa main libre sur sa barbe qui avait bien poussée. Il devait être à Sainte Mangouste depuis 2 ou 3 jours.

Il se retourna en sursautant. Il avait senti quelqu'un arriver et, comme pour lui confirmer ses impressions, la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvra sur une infirmière et un petit chariot de métal sur lequel ballottait différents récipients à potion. Harry l'entendit sursauter, elle avait sûrement dû trouver le lit vide ce qui avait dû la surprendre au vu du nombre de temps qu'il était resté endormi.

Harry se posta à l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'eau et tenta d'une voix éraillée de saluer la nouvelle arrivante. Aussi celle-ci se précipita vers lui et passa son bras sous une de ses épaules pour le ramener dans son lit.

-Voyons Monsieur Potter ! Vous ne devriez pas être debout avec l'état dans lequel vous êtes !

La jeune femme faisait beaucoup penser Harry à Madame Pomfresh, mais avec 20 ans de moins, ou plutôt maintenant 30 étant donné qu'il avait déjà quitté l'école depuis presque 10 ans. Il souffla sur une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui était tombée dans les yeux et tira son coussin dans son dos pour se caler correctement. L'infirmière reparti en laissant son plateau et en indiquant à Harry qu'elle allait chercher un soigneur pour lui expliquer la situation.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'explication, il les attendit en faisant le tour de sa chambre des yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi au début, mais il devait s'en douter maintenant, il arrivait à percevoir les sorts de protection qui avait été mis tout autour de lui, contre les murs, les fenêtres, et même la porte. Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas des sorts pour le protéger lui de l'extérieur, mais plutôt pour protéger les autres de lui. Il ne leur en voulait pas, avant que cela lui arrive, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose pour n'importe qui que ce soit.

Lui, pour qui ce sentiment d'être à l'écart avait disparu depuis son immersion totale dans le monde de la magie, il le ressentait de nouveau, comme s'il était de retour chez l'oncle Vernon et qu'il devait de nouveau supporter les regards effrayés de sa famille ignorante.

Harry aspira un grand coup. Cela ne servait à rien de penser à tout ça. Ça ne changerait pas sa vie outre mesure à part le fait qu'il mangerait ses steaks plutôt saignants maintenant.

Il ressentit encore une présence arriver et en effet c'était une soigneuse, accompagnée de l'infirmière précédente qui entra et se posta en face de lui, un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur le visage.

-Bon retour parmi nous Monsieur Potter ! Vous voilà en pleine forme on dirait ! J'ai juste quelques informations à vous donner avant que vous repartiez.

Elle fit virevolter un dossier à elle et commença à énoncer les analyses faites et toutes autre chose dont Harry se fichait. Il voulait juste la confirmation du résultat final.

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, Monsieur Potter, que vous avez été contaminé par le loup garou qui vous a griffé. Mais ! L'interpella-t-elle en levant un doigt. Nous commercialisons désormais les potions tue loup qui sont prescrites et remboursées sur ordonnance. Je vous ferais donc…

-Non c'est bon. Je vais gérer…

-Alors je sais très bien que vous êtes le Sauveur, Monsieur Potter, mais je doute fort que…

-Je vais gérer je vous ai dit ! J'ai connu pleins de loups garous ne vous inquiétez pas ! Maintenant est ce que je pourrais être seule ? J'ai besoin de... Me reposer.

La soigneuse fit la moue. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde de la sorte. Elle finit alors par dire, avant de sortir suivie de l'infirmière.

-Vous pourrez sortir d'ici trois jours je pense. Au revoir.

Sur ceux, elle tourna les talons et laissa Harry a ses pensées.

Le lendemain, dès que Ron et Hermione eurent la nouvelle du réveil de Harry, ils se précipitèrent à l'hôpital. Ils n'arrivèrent malheureusement qu'à se libérer pour une petite heure avant de devoir retourner au travail. Ils prenaient assez bien le fait que Harry soit désormais un loup garou, même si bien sûr ils étaient absolument désolé pour lui, mais Harry savait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment les enjeux de sa nouvelle vie, malgré l'expérience qu'ils avaient eu avec Lupin eux aussi. Il se sentait beaucoup plus seul que prévu et ne savait plus vraiment vers qui se tourner. Un peu fière, il préféra garder tout cela pour lui et reprendre son travail dès sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Il se disait que s'il se plongeait dans ses affaires il serait beaucoup moins occupé à ressasser tous les changements que sa vie subirait.

Enfin, il fallait désormais qu'il aille s'enregistrer au ministère de régulation des créatures magiques étant donné la dangerosité de sa race et cela ne tarderait pas à faire la une de tous les journaux. Il était vraiment anxieux à ce propos mais plus que ça, une sorte d'envie vengeresse grandissait de jour en jour dans son esprit. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, avoir été laissé sur l'enquête des loups garous pour faire la peau à ce… fils de pute qui l'avait griffé !

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait comme le sang qui bouillait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'esprit aussi échauffé que ces derniers jours. Comme si le monde entier était contre lui. Les pauvres infirmières qui avaient le malheur de dire un mot de trop se retrouvaient, au mieux, avec une remarque sarcastique, au pire avec une bonne crise qui résonnait dans tout l'étage. Harry n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Comme si un genre d'instinct prenait le dessus.

Au bout de ses 3 jours de convalescence il fût libéré de ce qui était devenue un véritable enfer pour lui et transplana directement chez lui. Il avait envie de ressentir l'odeur du bois, de la nature environnante et de son petit nid douillait.

Harry habitait en périphérie de Londres. Il avait préféré s'acheter une maison avec un grand espace vert car il ne supportait pas le bruit constant des villes et ses habitants tous plus dédaigneux les uns que les autres. Sa maison était assez grande, tout de bois et l'intérieur se composait d'un grand salon-salle à manger avec une immense et magnifique cheminée, même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment les voyages en poudre de cheminette. La décoration était chaleureuse, elle pouvait rappeler la salle commune des gryffondors à l'exception que celle-ci contenait un bar verni en chaîne surplombé d'une collection certaine d'alcools plutôt luxueux. La cuisine ouverte se trouvait à droite du salon mais il n'y allait pas souvent, faire à manger n'était pas son fort. A l'étage se trouvait une grande chambre à l'ambiance rouge et or ainsi qu'une salle de sport, une salle de bain modeste et une autre chambre pour accueillir ses amis.

Il se dirigea directement vers son whisky pur feu et se servit un verre avant de s'affaler dans son canapé en cuir.

Son supérieur lui avait envoyé un hibou la vieille et avait insisté pour qu'il prenne des jours de repos mais sa nouvelle force intérieure n'avait pas cédé et il avait réussi à négocier son retour au travail pour le lendemain, ainsi que la confirmation de son implication dans l'affaire des loups garous.

En se réveillant Harry avait une drôle de sensation, comme s'il faisait extrêmement chaud dans sa chambre. Il repoussa ses couvertures avec un grand geste et se releva aussi sec, prenant une grande respiration. Il sentait les gouttes de sueurs tomber de son menton traverser sa gorge et glisser sur ses épaules musclées. Il passa une main sur son torse pour enlever les gouttes qui le chatouillait et se leva en direction de la salle de bain.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chaleur avant. Il se doutait que cela venait de son nouveau côté loup garou mais il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça à Sainte Mangouste. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Déjà d'avoir changé, malgré lui, de s'être fait griffer comme un bleu et d'être tellement perdu que la situation lui échappait complètement.

Il alluma sa douche et tourna le bouton vers le côté bleu. Il avait bien besoin d'une douche froide. Il grimpa dedans et passa une main sur son visage, parcourant sa cicatrice du doigt, en même temps que l'eau aplatissait ses cheveux dans sa nuque. Il resta comme figé pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant de se rappeler qu'il avait des choses à faire au ministère avant de reprendre le travail.

Il s'habilla rapidement, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et claqua la porte derrière lui un peu plus violement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il transplana pas loin des toilettes de Londres pour pouvoir entrer au ministère. A cette heure-là il n'y avait pas grand monde, l'allée centrale était presque vide. Harry la remonta en trainant des pieds jusqu'à arriver à l'ascenseur et demander l'étage du ministère de régulation des créatures magiques. Rien ne servait d'attendre plus, le monde entier apprendrait son secret un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

Malheureusement le bureau était encore fermé. Bien-sûr qu'il l'était, il était con, il n'avait même pas pensé au fait que tous les ministères ouvraient à la même heure.

Il remonta alors au bureau des Aurors. Quelques personnes parlaient dans un coin mais elle se turent quand Harry entra. Il baissa la tête et mit les mains dans ses poches avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise de bureau. La journée allait être longue.

En effet sa journée n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. La plupart de ses collègues le dévisageait du regard à chaque fois qu'il passait devant eux et même si Ron lui avait dit de ne pas faire attention à ces connards, cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, pas à la hauteur de son travail et pas à la hauteur de son titre.

La nuit commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Harry avait dû rattraper toutes les infos qu'il n'avait pas eu pendant son petit coma et en plus il avait dû rédiger son rapport sur la mission précédente, c'est-à-dire, la mission qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

La lune était déjà aux trois quarts pleins, il pouvait la sentir. Il eut une sueur froide qui lui parcouru le dos et il ne put s'empêcher de faire craquer son cou ce qui fit sursauter les derniers Aurors encore sur place. Sous ces regards accusateurs il décida de retourner au bureau de régulation des créatures magiques avant de rentrer chez lui.

La porte était entre ouverte. Quand il la poussa il sentit d'abord une odeur qui lui était étrangement familière et qui l'apaisa dans un certain sens. Il tourna les yeux vers la secrétaire. Elle arborait un haut chignon structuré sortant tout droit des années 50, de grandes lunettes rose fuchsia et un tailleur en moumoute marron.

-Bonjour, j'aurais besoin de parler avec la personne qui se charge d'enregistrer les créatures magiques dites dangereuses.

Sans même lever le regard de ses documents, et cela fit tiquer Harry, mais il jura de ne pas s'énerver, elle répondit :

-Au fond de l'open-space, derrière le pilier en pierre là-bas.

Le regard de Harry glissa du doigt tendu de la femme au seul coin allumé, hormis le sien, de la pièce. Il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance, un peu de plus et il aurait dû revenir demain.

Il avança jusqu'au piler mais s'arrêta net quand il découvrit Draco Malfoy penché devant des papiers. Il commença à tourner les talons mais le blond avait relevé la tête en même temps.

-Toi !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La mission des loups garous est fini ?

-Évidement il fallait que ça tombe sur toi… murmura Harry dans sa barbe. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre à qui je pourrais parler ?

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse. La réflexion de Potter l'avait blessé sans sa fierté. Bien-sûr il savait qu'il ne le supportait pas mais tout de même ! Il avait fait un effort, et en plus, ils travaillaient main dans la main avec les Aurors pour l'enquête sur la meute de loups garous.

-Et bien non ! Comme tu peux le voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il avait repris son éternel ton hautain, celui qui pourrait faire péter les plombs à Harry. Mais là bizarrement l'odeur qu'il sentait depuis tout à l'heure l'avait rendu bien plus patient. Il s'assit sur le petit siège en cuir face au bureau.

-C'est pour un formulaire d'enregistrement de créature magique de type loup garou.

-Très bien. Il se pencha pour attraper une feuille et prit une plume dans sa main droite. C'est pour qui ?

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'énoncer d'une voix hésitante :

-Pour moi…

Draco releva la tête et fixa Harry dans les yeux, comme s'il ne le croyait pas. Il dû bien constater que les grandes balafres qui striait désormais le visage du héros n'était pas venues la toutes seules. Il perdit un peu constance et son cœur se mit à accélérer.

Ce n'était ni de la peur, ni de la pitié. C'était la première fois que Draco avait le droit d'observer réellement Harry et, derrière les cicatrices, le blond vit la beauté qu'il avait mainte fois constater en secret.

A cette réflexion intérieure il baissa la tête vers le formulaire en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait désormais la chamade.

-Euh… et bien euh… Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Tu liras le rapport, tout est dedans ! Maintenant enregistre moi. Malfoy.

Harry insista sur les deux dernières syllabes et Draco avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que c'était à Potter qu'il parlait.

-Très bien. Potter.

Il insista lui aussi comme pour le provoquer mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry était un loup garou il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se recevoir une vengeance… bestiale. Il remplit le papier et demanda une signature à Harry. Quand celui-ci se pencha il sentit une nouvelle odeur. Très attirante d'ailleurs. Il releva la tête et huma l'air. Cette odeur venait directement de Draco Malfoy. Comment pouvait-il sentir si bon et être si… lui ?

Draco se sentait mal à l'aise. Un Harry suspicieux le fixait, sa plume dans la main et le papier même pas signé, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

-Euh… Potter ? La signature s'il te plaît !

Harry s'embla réagir car il signa la feuille et déposa la plume directement dans son pot. Draco tira un peu sur le papier pour le récupérer de la paume du Sauveur alors que celui-ci continuait à se comporter bizarrement.

Le brun prit une grande respiration avant que Draco ne se plaque au fond de son siège. Cette odeur avait quelque chose d'enivrant il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse. Enfin, Harry prit vraiment le temps d'observer le nouveau Draco. Il était sensiblement le même à part que l'âge lui avait fait prendre une beauté mature inattendue. Un peu comme un bon vin qui devient meilleur d'années en années. Ses éternels cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière mais une mèche rebelle retombait sur son front, juste au-dessus de ses yeux gris qui avaient légèrement foncés. Harry n'en revint pas qu'il arrivait à voir le changement de nuance des yeux de son pire ennemis, après Voldemort évidemment, avait-il été si obsédé par lui pendant leurs années à Poudlard ?

Draco portait un costume noir, qui devait sûrement coûter très cher, mais on pouvait voir ci et là, au bord des manches ou du col par exemple, quelques marques d'usure qui prouvaient que ce costume n'était pas tout jeune. Harry se demanda soudain comment Draco Malfoy était arrivé ici. Était-il toujours aussi riche ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Harry se prit soudain à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur la vie du blond. Avait-il une femme ? Des enfants ? Où habitait-il ?

-Potter tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme ça s'il te plait !? T'es vraiment bizarre à la fin !

Le jeune homme se releva avec précipitation, son papier dans les mains, posé contre son torse.

-On a fini alors tu peux… t'en aller.

Harry se leva à sa suite et constata que son homologue était plus grand de quelques centimètres. Il eut comme un pincement dans sa fierté ce qui le poussa à être si intrusif. Il se pencha pour être presque au niveau de la gorge du blond et huma l'air avant de déblatérer.

-Tu sens bon Malfoy… c'est étrange ! Tu as une femme ? Des enfants peut-être ? Qu'est ce qui te rends si heureux alors que visiblement tu n'aimes pas vraiment ton travail et que tu n'es plus si riche que ça.

La tirade du Sauveur avait mis Draco très mal à l'aise. Comment osait-il dire tout cela et comment osait-il s'insinuer dans sa vie privée. Le cœur du blond qui jusque-là c'était accéléré à cause de la proximité de Harry, s'échauffa d'indignité.

-Je n'te permets pas Potter ! Tout cela ne te regarde pas !

Il le repoussa du plat de la main et fut surpris, mais n'en montra aucun signe, des abdos qui se trouvaient sous sa paume. Ça lui donnait… envie…

Harry eu soudain un sourire ironique et souleva ses épaules.

-Bien ! Je te laisse alors ! A plus tard, on risque de se croiser régulièrement maintenant !

Il fit crisser ses talons en se retournant et marcha avec conviction vers la sortie. Tel sa Sixième année de Poudlard, fois de Potter, il éluciderait ce mystère.

Harry fit venir à lui par un Accio informulé le petit calendrier qui reposait sur une commode de son salon. Il allait devoir calculer les jours lui restant avant la pleine lune. Il avait décidé que prendre des potions tue loup ne l'aiderait pas plus que ça mais il devait quand même se préparer. Surtout que ça allait être sa première transformation dans à peine une semaine.

Draco lui revenait de plus en plus souvent à l'esprit. Il avait envie de le revoir mais pas que. Il avait envie de connaître toute sa vie. D'être là au moindre tournant. De sentir encore et encore son odeur. Il s'avait que cela pourrait paraître bizarre mais il s'en fichait. Cette envie avait même presque dépassé son besoin de vengeance.

Il monta dans sa chambre, toujours en pensant à Draco. Cette bouche entre ouverte qu'il avait pu apercevoir, ses mains si fines recroquevillées sur le papier et ses hanches qui ne demandaient qu'à être prises. Harry commença à respirer plus fort, prit par ses songes. Il eut du mal à l'accepter mais finalement céda. Il passe une main sous l'élastique de son caleçon et tout en pensant à Draco, ou plutôt à son odeur enivrante, il commença à faire des allés et retour sur son sexe. Harry se connaissait très bien et en seulement quelques mouvements il vint dans sa main. Il se lança un sort de nettoyage et s'endormi paisiblement.

Draco faisait une insomnie comme toutes les nuits. Il décida de se relever et fit les cents pas dans son petit appartement. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'affront que lui avait fait Potter et en même temps les sentiments qu'il avait développé à son égard l'empêchait d'être profondément en colère. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi idiot. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de… de lui !? Potter quoi ! Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il ressentait des choses bizarres quand il voyait passer Potter ou que quelqu'un parlait de lui, mais là, l'avoir en face… ça l'avait bouleversé. Il se promis qu'il essayerait de voir Potter le moins possible ! C'était la meilleure solution pour l'oublier ! En plus qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire avec un gars pas assez doué pour se protéger d'une griffure de loup garou ! Il souffla.

Un peu calmé le blond retourna se coucher, il avait quand même beaucoup de travail pour le lendemain.

Harry arriva à son bureau. Il salua Ron au passage et prit un stylo dans la main qu'il commença à faire tourner. Il fallait qu'il obtienne l'autorisation de faire des recherches sur le terrain car il n'allait pas trouver le chef de la meute en restant plongé dans des dossiers et des rapports inutiles.

L'heure du briefing arriva enfin. Il laissa le chargé d'enquête parler avant de se lever quand vint le moment des questions.

-Est-ce que je pourrais partir enquêter sur le terrain ? C'est pas en restant là qu'on va trouver le chef de meute ni aucuns autres indices sur leurs déplacements je ferais signaler !

-Oui, oui, c'est prévu. Lui répondit son chef avec un calme olympien. On a juste des petits soucis administratifs à régler, vous devriez pouvoir y aller d'ici deux jours.

-Deux jours ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop long ! Je peux y aller tout seul moi ! J'ai pas peur !

-Chut Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais à t'énerver comme ça ? On peut pas aller plus vite que la musique !

Ron tirait sur le T-shirt de son ami pour le faire se rassoir mais le brun se dégagea en donnant un coup d'épaule et renchérit.

-Plus ça va pire c'est ici ! On ferait mieux de…

-Suffit Potter ! Ce n'est pas encore vous qui faites les ordres ! Et avec votre comportement depuis que vous êtes rentré de l'hôpital vous diminuez fortement vos changes d'en donner un jour ! Vous êtes suspendu pour le reste de la journée ! Estimez-vous heureux Potter !

Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il resta béat quelques secondes avant de se retourner en jurant et de claquer la porte de la salle de réunion derrière lui. Personne n'avait le droit de s'opposer à sa vengeance !

Harry arriva chez lui en transplanant. Il tournait en rond comme un chien en cage mais il commença tout de même à se remettre en question. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça. Ron avait essayé de le prévenir mais il voyait rouge de plus en plus souvent à mesure que la date de la pleine lune se rapprochait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de se calmer car, se faire renvoyer était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde. Il fallait juste qu'il prenne son mal en patience et qu'il compte les jours. Plus que 6 avec celui d'aujourd'hui.

Un jour était passé, ça allait enfin être le moment de sortir sur le terrain. Harry aurait pu jurer que s'il avait été un chien il aurait remué la queue de satisfaction. Il attendait l'autorisation de son chef pour partir quand il vit entrer plusieurs personnes dont une qu'il se serait bien passé de croiser. Draco Malfoy, les mains derrière le dos et toujours dans un costume, entra avec la petite troupe d'autres sorciers. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers lui comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et s'approcha si prêt de son visage que le blond dû reculer et il se retrouva bloqué entre un bureau, dont il se servit pour s'appuyer, et un Harry plus qu'en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? Gronda le brun.

-Potter ! Reculez-vous tout de suite ! Lui assena son chef. Vous n'allez pas déjà commencer à agresser vos futurs collègues !

-Comment ça ?

-Chaque Auror aura pour partenaire un expert du service de régulation des créatures magiques, ils s'y connaissent bien mieux en termes de loups garous que nous, ça ne sera que bénéfique.

Dans la masse des Aurors ont pu entendre plusieurs personnes approuver et d'autres s'indigner. Un Auror ôta les mots de la bouche à Harry.

-Mais il va falloir qu'on les protège ! Ça va être insupportable !

-Ça vous sera beaucoup plus bénéfique, reprit le chef, et vous apprendrez peut-être à coopérer, cela manque beaucoup dans notre service je trouve !

Harry croisa les bras et fit la moue comme un enfant a qui on demandait de faire ses devoirs.

-Potter, puisque vous êtes si pressé de collaborer avec Monsieur Malfoy vous vous mettrez bien ensemble ?

-Mais ! Cette fois ce fut à Draco d'exprimer son mécontentement.

-Merci de votre approbation Monsieur Malefoy. Alors passons aux suivants...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de fusil comme pouvait le faire deux adolescents immatures. Finalement Harry se reprit, il s'était promis de faire un effort pour se calmer. Aller plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours.

-Bon Malfoy, dit-il en décroisant les bras et en faisant un pas dans la direction du blond qui était resté assis sur le bureau, tu as lu le rapport je suppose, tu en penses quoi ?

Draco commença à balbutier sous la question inattendu d'Harry. Pendant ce temps celui-ci sentit de nouveau cette fameuse odeur enivrante et son esprit commença à dériver. Il ne se flagellait même plus sur le fait que ce soit l'odeur du blond qui lui faisait ressentir ça, il aimait juste. Sa main se leva d'elle-même sous une envie soudaine de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco mais il se reprit à mi-chemin et se reconcentra.

-Voilà pourquoi je pense qu'on devrait commencer par cette forêt.

-Euh… euh… oui, oui t'as raison ! On y va ! Tu nous transplane ?

Le brun tenta de sauver les meubles. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été déconcentré au point de ne même plus entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la plateforme de transplanage mise à disposition pour les missions extérieurs et Harry posa une main sur le bras de Draco. Soudain l'odeur devint plus forte mais Harry essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Sa vision se troubla un instant puis ses pieds touchèrent un sol boueux ravagé par de nombreuses pluies. Draco s'écarta de lui comme si Harry l'avait brûlé et l'odeur diminua ce qui intrigua le Sauveur quelques instants avant qu'il ne commence à marcher en silence en slalomant entre les arbres.

La journée fut longue et fatigante mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ce coin de forêt ne contenait aucunes traces de loups garous. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment quand, à force des plaintes de Draco, Harry lui céda et ils rentrèrent au ministère. Le brun posa de nouveau sa main sur Draco pour les faire transplaner mais une fois arrivés celui-ci trébucha et Harry dû le retenir pour pas qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Prit de pitié il lui proposa un café que le blond ne refusa pas.

Ils s'installèrent au bureau de Harry et ce dernier laissa son fauteuil à Draco et prit une chaise pour visiteur. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans le blanc des yeux avant que Harry ne décide de prendre la parole.

-Alors… tu deviens quoi ? Enfin j'veux dire pas dans ton travail, tu sais, en général quoi !?

La gêne du Sauveur fit sourire le blond un instant et il décida de répondre. Cela faisait du bien de se confier, même si c'était à son « ennemi » de toujours.

-Et bien… c'est compliqué…

-Comment ça ?

Draco poussa un soufflement du nez.

-Tu avais bien deviné en voyant mes costumes usés. J'ai... J'ai été viré de chez mes parents en quelque sorte…

-Quoi !? Après tout le cirque qu'ils ont fait pendant la guerre !?

La réflexion de Harry passa mal dans la gorge de Draco et celui-ci le vit. Le blond n'aimait pas le moins du monde reparler de cette période.

-Je… Désolé… Ne pût s'empêcher de sortir Harry. Ça va ?

Draco se mit à regarder ses chaussures. Il hésitait.

-C'est à moi d'être désolé, tu m'as… Sauvé la vie, et je ne t'ai même pas remercié. Des larmes de fatigue montaient aux yeux de Draco. Enfin ! C'est du passé et mes parents m'ont viré de chez eux juste parce que je suis gay. Bref ! A vrai dire ce n'est pas facile de joindre les deux bouts tous les mois et c'est pour ça que c'est un peu la galère pour moi en ce moment.

-Attend – tend ! T'es gay ? Attend pire ! T'es pauvre ?

-Merci ça fait plaisir…

-Euh enfin nan je voulais pas dire ça ! Raah je suis con ! Harry se tapa le front. T'as besoin d'aide peut-être ?

-Occupe-toi déjà de tes problèmes de lycanthropie, je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Harry sourit. L'ambiance entre les deux c'était assez bien réchauffée. Le Sauveur reposa son dos sur le dossier de la chaise et prit une gorgée de son café. Il aurait voulu proposer au blond de venir boire un verre chez lui mais il trouvait qu'il se précipitait un peu dans leur relation amicale. Il reprit la parole après un petit moment de blanc.

-Au fait, je suis désolé pour mon comportement, justement, j'ai comme des instincts qui me pousse à faire des trucs bizarres depuis que je me suis fait griffer. Je sais que c'est à cause de ma part de loup, mais je devrais pouvoir me contrôler… Enfin bref… Désolé.

Draco lui sourit chaleureusement et répondit avec une véritable bienveillance que Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

-Nan, nan, je comprends, c'est difficile pour tout le monde au début. Surtout avant la première transformation, c'est tout nouveau pour toi tout ça. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me sentir comme ça, ça serait sympa.

Il se mit à rire, un petit rire sincère qui fit craquer le cœur de Harry et ses joues rosirent un peu.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu sens bon ! T'as une odeur ! Genre les autres sentent pas comme ça !

Draco devint rouge de la tête aux pieds. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade. Harry prit une grande respiration.

-Ah voilà ! Comme ça !

-Bien bah euh… écoute je sais pas pourquoi, c'est cool pour toi, je vais… je vais rentrer chez moi je crois, je suis épuisé avec tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, on réessayera demain !

Il but sa tasse d'une traite et marcha à grande vitesse jusqu'à la porte de sortie du bureau des Aurors et ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

Harry était un peu surpris mais bon s'il était vraiment fatigué après tout. Pourtant ils parlaient bien à l'instant, il aurait pu continuer à parler des heures ! Dans tous les cas le brun avait appris pleins de chose sur Draco, il fallait qu'il cogite ça au calme alors il finit lui aussi son café et alla jusqu'aux cheminés.

Une fois chez lui il ne tarda pas et alla se mettre dans son lit.

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin, il commençait à stresser un peu, il ne restait plus que 3 jours avant sa transformation et il appréhendait.

Il s'assit dans son lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Déjà qu'ils étaient long mais là ils avaient l'air d'avoir pris 3 cm en seulement quelques semaines. Ils lui tombaient maintenant aux clavicules. Il attrapa un élastique sur sa table de chevet et se fit un rapide chignon avant de se lever. Il prit un vieux short de sport et l'enfila puis descendit à la cuisine.

Pendant qu'il se préparait un petit déjeuné consistant il repensait à ce qu'il avait pu dire à Draco pour qu'il s'enfuit comme ça hier soir. Il devait avoir touché une corde sensible mais dans ce cas-là quel était le lien avec son odeur ? Harry essayait de comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait que lui qui sentait aussi bon. Les seules personnes qui pour l'instant sentait assez bon, mais pas autant que lui, était ses amis, donc des personnes qui l'aimait. Est-ce que… ? Nan quand même pas ! Pas autant en tout cas !

Harry mit un morceau de bacon dans sa bouche et reprit sa réflexion, au ralentit.

Quand est ce qu'il aurait pu se mettre à ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour lui ? Il ne lui avait parlé vraiment, depuis Poudlard, que très récemment. Et en plus il sentait aussi bon depuis le début ! Depuis Poudlard ? Nan c'était impossible. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle de ça ! À ces mots le cœur de Harry eu un petit sursaut. C'était une conversation très délicate, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'emballe.

Ces petits problèmes Draconiens faisait presque oublier à Harry la solitude qu'il avait ressenti à l'hôpital.

En passant dans l'allée centrale du ministère, Harry put constater que la gazette des sorciers était enfin tombée sur la précieuse information. Sa tête faisait la une de tous les journaux, et les personnes qui osaient lever la tête de leur article faisaient toutes un bond en arrière quand elles se trouvaient nez à nez avec le Sauveur.

Draco était déjà là quand Harry entra dans le bureau de Aurors. Il avait bizarrement l'air fatigué. Le brun s'approcha de lui pour le saluer mais le blond ne lui répondit que par un mouvement de tête.

-Bon et bien on va ou cette fois ? Demanda Harry.

-On va dans un petit village en Écosse.

Il se planta sur la plateforme de transplanage et lui tendit un bras sans le regarder. Harry posa alors sa main sur la manche du blond et ils disparurent dans un crack sonore.

Un brouillard épais les entourait mais Harry pouvait quand même distinguer les vieilles maisons médiévales qui s'érigeaient face à eux. Les rues, pavées, étaient désertes dû à l'heure très matinale.

Draco commençait déjà à marcher, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. L'air était froid et les nuages menaçaient d'une grosse pluie. Harry voulut lui demander s'il voulait sa veste pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante mais le blond sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort pour se réchauffer. Le brun préféra alors rester silencieux et se mit à la suite de Draco.

La journée entière passa ainsi. Le blond restait froid. Son éternel expression stoïque qui ne laissait rien paraître sur le visage. Mais Harry avait bien remarqué que Draco n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux depuis le début de la journée.

Il n'osa pas couper le silence qui c'était installé et la journée finit comme elle avait débutée, sans parole. Harry s'en voulut beaucoup de ne pas avoir eu le courage de casser la glace. Il se promis de tout régler demain !

Pour ce qui fut de la mission, ils rentrèrent encore bredouille. Le village était rempli de moldus, il n'y avait aucune trace de loup garou que ce soit récent ou pas.

En plus Harry commençait à s'échauffer. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. La lune l'appelait. On pouvait voir ses rayons grisâtres traverser la fenêtre ouverte. Le brun avait chaud. Il se décida enfin à aller faire un tour dans son jardin. Il descendit les escaliers de bois, et, en ouvrant la porte, prit une grande bouffée d'air frais en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit la lune l'hypnotisait. Sa rondeur, sa couleur claire, Harry n'avait jamais fait attention à sa beauté. Il fut tout de suite calmé et s'assit sur la marche de son perron. Il resta ainsi plus d'une heure, la tête vide. Et bizarrement sa transformation prochaine ne l'inquiétait plus, il avait presque hâte.

Draco se sentait mal. Il n'arrivait plus à restreindre ses sentiments pour Harry. Le voir tous les jours était devenue une véritable torture d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il « sentait » bon. Il savait que les loups pouvaient sentir les phéromones, l'aura, enfin, les sentiments des gens. Heureusement que Harry était un jeune loup et qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre des idées sur ce qu'il sentait ou ressentait car il aurait été grillé tout de suite et il aurait eu la honte de sa vie !

Il fit encore les cents pas dans son petit appartement et finit par prendre une potion de sommeil pour enfin dormir.

Dès l'arrivé de Harry celui-ci fut embaumé dans l'odeur enivrante de Draco. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure des jours, c'était peut-être aussi à cause de la pleine lune approchante. Il se sentait comme un instinct animal grandir en lui, essayant de prendre de plus en plus de place pour le submerger.

Malgré le comportement distant du blond, Harry savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il avait fait des liens dans sa tête, c'était la seule explication.

-Salut ! Le blond de répondit pas. Hé ! Faudrait qu'on parle après le taffe, c'est chiant que tu m'ignore comme ça ! Tu m'écoute !?

-Oui bon ! On verra ça plus tard ! J'ai une autre idée d'emplacement ! Suis-moi !

Harry fut surpris de cette réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi sec. Il préféra ne pas le brusquer et ne dit plus rien.

Ils allèrent cette fois dans une autre forêt. Draco était presque sûr d'y trouver quelque chose car ce fut une des cachettes de Greyback et elle était inconnue des Aurors car elle se trouvait sur les terres de son manoir, enfin celui de ses parents du coup car il ne risquait plus vraiment de l'hériter.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures sans rien trouver quand Harry sentit une odeur qui l'interpella. Elle était presque comme la sienne mais en bien plus forte et plus musqué. Tel un chien policier il flaira la piste jusqu'à tard le soir mais il y avait tellement d'odeurs différentes qui partaient dans tous les sens qu'il n'arrivait pas à remonter à l'endroit où elles se rejoignaient toutes. À force cela lui donna mal au crâne et Draco proposa de continuer le lendemain. Il c'était un peu adoucie car il se rendait bien compte que c'était Harry qui faisait tout le travail et il s'en voulait de ne servir à rien.

Le blond les transplana au bureau des Aurors, bien-sûr plus personnes ne s'y trouvait à cette heure-là.

Seul l'odeur de Draco flottait désormais dans les parages. Harry avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Elle paraissait si douce après toutes celles qu'il avait dû sentir dans la journée. Il s'approcha du blond en fermant les yeux, un peu à l'ouest il réussit quand même à dire :

-Faut qu'on parle t'as pas oublié… ?

-Euh…Nan, nan.

Draco recula jusqu'au bureau de Harry pour que celui-ci le lâche mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'approcha de nouveau de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se cola au blond bloqué par le bord du bureau.

-Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré… hier… et… aujourd'hui… ?

Le cœur du blond ne cessait de s'emballer. Il avait le souffle coupé et cherchait ses mots.

-Mh…Je…Mh… Potter arrête de te coller à moi s'il te plait…

-Quoi ? Comme ça ? Il insista sa prise et passa ses bras derrière le dos de Draco, plaquant ses mains à côté des hanches de celui-ci, sur le meuble en bois. Ça te déconcentre ?

Il pouffa, comme ivre, et enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond pour humer son odeur. Celui-ci devint rouge et ouvra la bouche pour mieux respirer, laissant sortir sa langue, appréhendant le plaisir. Harry n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et il mordilla la peau pâle de Draco ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise qu'il essaya d'étouffer.

-Mh… Draco je veux… je veux…

Il ne prit même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et passa sa langue de la naissance du cou de Draco jusqu'aux abords de sa nuque. Il insista la pression sur leurs torses et passa une jambe entre celles du blond.

-Tu ressemble à la lune Draco… Dit-il en passant ses doigts dans les mèches du jeune homme.

Harry approcha avec une lenteur insoutenable son visage de celui du blond. Il sortit sa langue et la passa de haut en bas sur les lèvres pâles. Draco eu un petit mouvement de recul mais Harry, emporté par ses nouveaux instincts, posa ses mains sur les reins du blond pour le forcer à se coller à lui et lui tira les cheveux en arrière.

Le souffle chaud du brun venait s'écraser contre les lèvres de Draco. Il tremblait en même temps de peur et d'envie. Il n'arrivait plus à lâcher des yeux les lèvres rouges de Harry si tentatrices. Il souriait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son ancien ennemi et décida d'en profiter encore un peu. Une de ses mains se détacha du dos de Draco et vint très délicatement caresser la bosse qui se formait entre les jambes du blond tandis que l'autre tirait sur la chemise afin de la faire sortir du pantalon pour pouvoir se glisser en dessous.

Harry avait longtemps pensé que Draco devait être glacé, comme son comportement, mais il se réjouit en se rendant compte que son petit manège donnait de terribles bouffées de chaleur à son collègue.

Il se décida enfin à plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Draco et, malgré son âge celui-ci restait bloqué comme si c'était son premier baiser.

-Ouvre la bouche. Ordonna Harry. Mais il ne bougea pas.

Harry le souleva violement par les cuisses et un bruit sourd se fit entendre quand il fut reposé sur le bureau sans aucune délicatesse.

-Draco ?

Le brun plissait les yeux et fixait les prunelles grises du jeune homme.

-Potter… Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

-Je vais te prendre maintenant. Alors arrête de faire la mijaurée !

Pour appuyer ses paroles il força deux doigts à entrer dans la bouche de Draco puis quand elle fut ouverte il replongea sur ses lèvres. Le blond était comme ailleurs, la force nouvelle de Harry le rassurait et l'excitait même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Il fut bientôt allongé sur le dos parmi les papiers et les rapports des Aurors mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, seul comptait les mains de Harry qui parcouraient son corps de long en large et la langue de ce dernier qui l'échauffait de partout. Il se fixa sur un de ses tétons et il ne put retenir un gémissement. A ce son, le loup garou sortit un instant et il déchira la chemise du blond dans un excès d'impatience. Draco ne protesta même pas, il se concentrait sur la cuisse de Harry qui l'empêchait de fermer les jambes. Les mouvements du blond qui s'efforçait d'essayer de préserver son intimité ne faisait que le contraire. La jambe et le tissu le frottaient de plus en plus et accentuaient son érection.

Harry finit par déshabiller le blond en tirant un coup sec sur son pantalon ce qui emporta son caleçon et mit à nu son pénis dressé. Draco gémissait sans retenue, oubliant même qu'ils étaient encore au travail.

-Harry… Harry…

Il tendit les bras pour passer ses mains sous le T-shirt du brun. Il était brûlant. Brûlant par sa nature de loup mais aussi par le désir et l'ivresse que lui apportait l'odeur et le corps offert de Draco. Aux yeux de Harry il paraissait comme une petite chose à protéger, une petite chose qui était désormais la sienne et celle de personne d'autre. Il avait envie de marquer sa propriété, c'était la première fois qu'une envie comme ça lui venait alors pourquoi se priver ?

Les dents du brun se plantèrent dans la hanche du blond et le mordit. Il ne se rendait plus compte de sa force.

-Aïe ! Le repoussa Draco en se frottant le côté.

Harry n'en fit pas grand cas et le rallongea avec une poigne puissante avant de s'allonger sur lui et de reprendre ses caresses.

-Harry… Déshabille toi aussi, je me sens mal à l'aise là… Dit le blond en détournant son visage.

Harry eu un sourire en coin.

-Ma chose ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Il fondit sur les lèvres de Draco et prit sa verge en main pour commencer un va-et-vient sensuel. Le blond commença à haleter, ses hanches se mouvaient toutes seules essayant d'accélérer le mouvement mais soudain la chaleur qui l'enserrait disparus et il ne réussit qu'à gémir pour montrer son mécontentement.

Harry tira sur l'élastique de son jogging pour faire sortir sa verge gonflée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Draco aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais sa conscience humaine le força à le préparer d'abord.

Le loup-garou s'accroupit devant le bureau et commença par suçoter les testicules du blond et descendit avec de multiples petits baisers jusqu'au sujet de ses envies. Il lécha d'abord pour lubrifier l'extérieur et passa ensuite sa langue à l'intérieur en faisant les petits ronds qui faisaient soupirer Draco. Avant de se relever il lécha ses doigts puis colla sa virilité à l'entrée du blond qui avait déjà perdu ses esprits.

-Draco tu sens si bon… Maintenant tu es à moi… pour toujours !

Harry se frotta contre les fesses du blond ce qui le fit tressauter.

-Tu es à moi hein !? Il marqua une pause. Dis-le !

Il retourna Draco d'une main avec une force surhumaine ce qui fit gémir longuement le blond.

-Oui ! Oui ! Je suis à toi ! J'ai toujours été à toi ! Depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Pour le récompenser Harry lui fit une multitude de baisers sur le dos et fit entrer un premier doigt dans son intimité. Il fut vite préparé, Harry ne pouvait plus tenir.

Il poussa un râle de plaisir quand il pénétra les chairs serrées de Draco. Il se sentait si bien à l'intérieur qu'il n'osait même plus bouger. Ce fut le blond qui le rappela à sa tâche en posant une main tant bien que mal sur le poignet du loup-garou qui le tenait par la taille. Il le regardait les yeux dans le vague et cela fit fondre Harry aussi bien que ses instincts, mais pas pour longtemps car il entreprenait déjà de violents et profonds coups de butoir.

Draco criait de plaisir sous chacun des mouvements d'Harry. Celui-ci avait vite trouvé la prostate du jeune homme et s'en amusait. L'odeur de sexe emplissait toute la salle, accompagné des cris de jouissance de Draco et des râles animal de Harry. La pleine lune approchant développait les sens de ce dernier, il ressentait tout alors que le blond se perdait dans ce moment d'extase. Il se contracta d'un coup et jouit sur le bureau de Harry. Cela valut de donner un orgasme fulgurant au brun qui se déversa à l'intérieur de son nouvel amant.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, reprenant leurs souffles. Quand Harry sortit de l'entre chaud un peu de sperme glissa contre l'intérieur de la cuisse du blond et il gémit une dernière fois. Harry passa un doigt sur le mince filet pour l'arrêter mais Draco resserra les cuisses tout de suite et glissa au sol pour récupérer sa baguette en se cachant le sexe. Il se lança un sort rapide de nettoyage et bégaya en fixant le sol :

-Pour... Pourquoi ? On… On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il releva la tête à la fin de sa phrase. Il avait un air de chien battu que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Cela lui donna encore plus envie de le protéger alors il se pencha en avant, l'aida à se relever avant de lui voler un baiser et de le couvrir de ses bras.

-Oui, je t'aime. Et… désolé pour la chemise je t'en achèterai une autre.

Draco, le visage enfouit dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry n'osa rien dire mais un sort suffisait pour réparer sa chemise.

Le Sauveur souleva le blond comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'un bébé et celui-ci passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant pour se maintenir. Il ne cessait de ressasser ce qui venait de se passer. Était-ce vraiment arrivé ? Même en rêve il n'avait pas espéré un jour que le héros du monde sorcier lui dirait vraiment qu'il l'aimait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait léger, hors de toutes obligations. En fait savoir que Harry prendrait désormais soin de lui le remplissait d'un merveilleux et indescriptible bonheur.

-Tu le dis pas hein, on va directement utiliser la plateforme de transplanage pour rentrer chez moi, on va pas descendre dans cet état !

Le brun eu un petit gloussement avant d'avancer et de transplaner aussitôt. Ils arrivèrent sur son perron et il n'eux juste qu'à pousser la porte du pied pour entrer, il ne fermait jamais sa porte à clef car de toute façon il fallait déjà passer à travers des barrières de protections et une simple serrure ne servirait à rien face à des individus qui y arriveraient.

Draco releva sa tête du cou de Harry et observa les alentours.

-Même sans savoir que c'est chez toi j'aurais tout à fait deviné. C'est très… gryffondoresque.

-Pfff tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est… cocooning !

Draco se retint de rire mais sa moue fit sourire Harry. L'ancien gryffondor se dirigea avec empressement vers ses escaliers.

-Bon ! Étant donné que t'es déjà en tenue, t'es partant pour un deuxième round ?

Après ces paroles le blond se retrouva jeté en arrière sur un épais matelas bien douillet.

-Mais je suis fatigué !

-Pas moi !

Un puissant rayon de soleil passa au travers du rideau de Harry. Les deux jeunes gens étaient encore endormis, entremêlés dans les draps. La tête de Draco était posée sur le torse du brun qui se soulevait dans une respiration régulière. Le blond fut le premier à ouvrir un œil. Il frotta le bas de son dos douloureux avant de se tourner pour regarder le réveil moldue sur la table de chevet de Harry.

-Par merlin ! Harry ! Harry ! Il secoua son amant comme un prunier. On est en retard ! Il est presque 10h !

Le brun grogna et d'un mouvement de bras plaqua Draco à lui.

-Chuuut ! En retard pour en retard autant prendre son temps !

Il libera de blond et frotta ses yeux encore clos. Draco en profita pour se lever à toute vitesse et se diriger vers la salle de bain (qu'ils avaient utilisé tout autrement que pour se laver, la veille.)

Harry se fit la réflexion que malgré la pleine lune, il avait passé une plutôt bonne nuit, au point même de ne pas entendre son réveil. Il se leva à son tour, se lança un sort de nettoyable parce que flemme, puis il s'habilla comme à son habitude, en tenue de sport. Il descendit les escaliers et commença à préparer, pour une fois, un petit déjeuné. Il ne savait pas ce que Draco mangeait mais il voulait l'impressionner, un peu.

Quand celui-ci descendit à son tour, tout bien apprêté, un loup sauvage se jeta sur lui pour l'assener de bisous. Il fut agréablement surpris par le bacon et les œufs brouillés qui l'attendait. Il n'imaginait pas Harry faire la cuisine, et en soit il avait raison. Bon et puis ce n'était pas non plus du luxe.

-Draco, ça te dit, comme on a utilisé la plateforme de transplanage pour venir chez moi, de la réutiliser pour revenir au bureau ? Comme ça ils penseront qu'on était déjà partis et ils ne se douteront de rien !

-…Tu avais tout prévus hein !?

-Même pas ! Alors là je suis choqué !

Draco fusilla du regard Harry puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu sais que j'ai un horrible mal de dos à cause de toi ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire d'y aller moins fort hier et pourtant tu n'écoutais rien ! Si c'est comme ça tous les mois, je ne vais pas le supporter !

Harry rougie de la tête aux pieds.

-Dé…Désolé…

-Allez c'est rien, on y va !

Ils firent un rapide passage au bureau des Aurors, qui par ailleurs était bien vide, presque tous les Aurors devaient déjà être sur le terrain, puis retournèrent sur leur piste de la veille. Le brun rechigna un peu car son odorat, qui s'était encore développé à cause de la pleine lune de ce soir, lui faisait sentir les odeurs de loups encore plus fortes. Mais malgré sa petite amourette avec Draco, Harry n'avait pas oublié le but de sa mission personnelle, se venger. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le dire à son nouvel amant mais il avait prévu de revenir dans cette forêt le soir même et d'y effectuer sa transformation, pour aller lui-même, ou plutôt son loup, déchiqueter la gorge de celui qui lui avait imposé sa malédiction. Habituellement il n'était pas du genre violent mais là... là ! Son sang bouillait dans ses veines ! Il tentait de ne pas le faire percevoir mais son envie de vengeance, son envie de meurtre... Était à son paroxysme.

Soudain une odeur attira son attention. Oh oui sans même le savoir il savait à qui elle appartenait, et il s'en léchait les babines. Il se retourna inquiet, pour voir si Draco avait remarqué son petit rictus mais celui-ci était occupé à enjamber, levant sa jambe le plus haut possible, une racine boueuse.

-Hé petit prince ! Dit-il en pouffant. Tu veux pas que je te porte aussi ?

-Et bien en fait, proposé si gentiment...

-Même pas en rêve ! Mais je veux bien te laisser te reposer pendant que je fais un petit tour.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne devrais pas te laisser faire tout le boulot.

-Mais t'inquiète ! C'est qui l'Auror ici ?

Draco marqua une pause.

-Bon d'accord. Mais tu ne t'éloignes pas trop alors !

-Oui, oui ! Cria Harry qui était déjà parti sur sa nouvelle piste.

Il allait profiter d'être seul pour remonter les traces de ce connard et repérer son QG. Il ne tarda pas à tomber dessus. Il pouvait apercevoir une tanière où quelques loups garous discutaient à l'entrée, assis en tailleur autour de ce qui devait être un feu de camp. Avec sa baguette, le Sauveur plaça une marque magique sur un arbre pour pouvoir la retrouver ce soir. Son plan était en place.

Un bruissement de feuille fit retourner Harry de surprise.

-Harry ! Je t'avais dit de rester près de moi !

-Draco ch...

Le brun se retourna mais il était trop tard, les loups les avaient entendus. Comme un air de déjà vu, il se mit à courir, prit de panique, en emportant Draco avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne transplanait pas ? Sa tête était vide, et même cela il n'y pensa pas. Les feuilles mortes les faisaient glisser, l'air leur brulaient les poumons et les fréquents retournements de Harry ne faisaient que les ralentir davantage. Les loups les rattrapaient.

-Incedio ! Cria Harry pendant que Draco reprenait son souffle.

Un petit mur de flamme se dressa devant les loups mais cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant. Ils passèrent à travers et le plus gros se jeta sur le brun. Celui-ci, laissant tomber sa baguette, entama un puissant combat à main nue. Ses griffes tailladaient l'autre autant qu'il se faisait taillader.

-Protego ! Lança Draco pour repousser le loup garou.

La barrière invisible retenait les assauts du loup en furie. Il donnait des coups d'épaule dans le bouclier comme un forcené quand, sa rage abandonnée, il se rappela qu'il avait aussi une baguette est attaqua Draco à coup de Doloris qui finirent par briser le sort du blond.

-Haaaa ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Ce cri eu au moins la chance de sortir Harry de son combat et, après avec récupéré sa baguette dans les feuilles mortes, envoya son adversaire au sol par un stupefix. Quand il se retourna pour faire de même avec l'autre loup garou, il aperçut Draco, se tortillant de douleur, le crane en sang d'être tombé sur une pierre. Il se précipita vers lui et le souleva un peu comme une princesse avant de courir encore pour être sûr d'être à une distance convenable de leurs ennemis.

-Draco ! Draco ! Il ne t'a pas griffé ? Ni mordu ?

Un faible non de la tête le rassura et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-On va rentrer, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, je t'emmène à Sainte Maingouste quand même, mais par contre... Ne parle pas du repère ok, j'ai des choses à régler avant.

Sur l'instant, pas contraignant, Draco hocha la tête, il voulait juste aller se faire soigner. Vraiment, l'action se n'était pas pour lui.

Dix-huit heure était passé quand le blond se réveilla enfin. Harry tournait en rond dans la pièce, la lune l'appelait.

-Harry... Chuchota-t-il. Harry... Arrête de faire ça tu me donne mal à la tête. Tu devrais prendre une potion tue loup pour te calmer.

-Nan ! Dit-il sur un ton un peu trop catégorique qui fit sursauter Draco. Je... Enfin, nan mais... Rrrh ! Désolé ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je veux... Je veux... Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer dès ton réveil mais j'attendais justement que tu le sois pour te dire que je retourne me transformer là-bas. J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Harry... Attends ! Reviens !

Le brun était déjà presque à la porte. Son pas était décisif mais il prit quand même le temps d'écouter ce que son amant avait à lui dire.

-Je t'en supplie reste ! Je sais que tu veux te venger ! Tu es du genre à te jeter dans le danger comme tous ces stupides gryffondors mais... Tu vas te faire tuer ! Tu es seul, ils sont une meute ! Harry ! Nan !

Il savait. Il savait que Draco avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. La porte claqua derrière son dos et il rejoignit une cheminée à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il s'en voulait, Draco devait surement être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à cet instant, mais il était trop déterminé.

Les pieds nus de Harry touchèrent le sol humide. L'air frais faisait hérisser les poils du jeune homme. Il n'était vêtu que d'un jogging. Son visage de leva vers le ciel. Elle sera bientôt là. Enfin.

Il se mit à courir à une vitesse folle, ses pensées s'estompaient au fur et à mesure de sa course et de la pluie qui s'abattait désormais à grosse goutte sur sa peau nue. Bientôt il rejoignit la marque qu'il avait placé dans l'après-midi. De là, il pouvait voir tous les loups se regrouper, s'échauffer pour se préparer à la nuit, à la chasse. Ils ne devaient surement pas avoir remarqués l'absence des deux stupéfixés sinon ils auraient été un peu plus sur le branle-bas de combat que ça.

Un dernier regard vers le ciel. C'était bon. Il s'avança en marchant vers le groupe de loups garou qui d'un coup se turent en le voyant apparaitre.

-Où est votre chef !? Hurla le brun.

Un homme qui devait bien mesurer 1m90, sortit du lot. Il était recouvert de poil et sa mâchoire se déformait déjà pour laisser passer d'immenses crocs.

-C'est moi que tu cherches gamin ?

-Exactement...

Ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur le mastodonte en hurlant. Les griffes sorties, il lui assena le premier coup avant de se faire projeter deux mètres plus loin par un coup de patte en court de formation. Harry se mit à hurler de douleur mais ce n'était pas dû au choc qu'il venait de prendre, ses os lui faisaient atrocement mal et ses idées s'embrouillaient.

-Première transformation ! Oser venir attaquer ! Réussit à articuler l'homme avant de se transformer complètement.

Des rayons de toutes les couleurs aveugla les nouveaux yeux de Harry, ou du loup peut être... Il ne savait plus où il en était. Un visage qui avait l'air agréable se présenta devant lui et lui hurlait des choses. Un brouhaha se forma autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ? Nan finalement... ça ne le regardait pas ! Lui, il voulait du sang !

-Harry ! Harry ! C'est moi ! C'est Draco !

-Jeune homme ! Ecartez-vous ! Il est trop tard, vous devriez le savoir ! On le récupèrera à l'aube ! En attendant protéger vous ! Il y une horde de loups garous à combattre ici, ne soyez pas un poids ! Vous savez que vous êtes ici seulement pour Harry alors si ça tourne mal je vous renvoie directement au bureau des Aurors !

Le blond hocha de la tête en s'éloigna de son petit ami. Il se sentait encore faible mais il avait espéré, en venant avec les Aurors, raisonner Harry et le faire rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais... Il était trop tard. Tant pis ! Il protègerait Harry toute la nuit s'il le fallait !

Et que la nuit fut longue ! A travers le chaos, Ron avait réussi à rejoindre Draco et avait mis ses vieilles rancunes de cotés pour protéger Harry. La meute avait été difficile à maitriser mais ils avaient fini par y arriver. Non sans quelques morts de chaque côtés malheureusement.

Lumière ? Froid ? Sang ? C'était l'aube ! Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrir difficilement. Une odeur métallique parcourait son palais et la peau autour de sa bouche tiraillait à chaque mouvement de lèvre. Il tomba nez à nez avec une paire de chaussure en cuir pleine de boue. Il sourit en sentant l'odeur de fleur qui se dégageait de la personne qui les portait.

-Toi... murmura-t-il.

-Oh par merlin ! Il se réveille ! Il se réveille ! Harry ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! C'est compris ?

Il se sentit secouer comme un prunier mais il avait du mal à émerger. C'est comme s'il avait traversé l'enfer et que là, il était au paradis. Ou alors qu'il avait fumé un joint, au choix.

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

-Attends ! Il vient de te dire plusieurs fois "Je t'aime" là ?

-Euh...

-Ron ! T'es là aussi ? Viens te reposer avec moi !

-Ou là mon vieux ! T'as pas l'air bien ! On va t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste hein !

-Ok !

-Et bien ! Il n'est pas contrariant pour une fois. Fit remarquer son chef.

-Je vais m'en charger vous inquiétez pas. On a à parler lui et moi.

Harry tendit avec une lenteur extrême, une main vers Draco et caressa son visage. Le blond rougit, extrêmement mal à l'aise et Harry replongea dans son sommeil.

-Enfin réveillé ! Espèce de gryffondor stupide !

-Pourquoi le nom de ma maison semble comme une insulte dans ta bouche ?

Harry se frotta la tête. Il avait tout le corps endoloris. Il avait même des courbatures dans des endroits insoupçonnés de lui-même. Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé il se souvenait de tout. Enfin jusqu'à sa transformation complète, après c'était le blackout, un peu comme une dure gueule de bois.

-Heureusement qu'ils sont compétant ici parce que l'état dans lequel je t'ai amené... Y a même une jeune qui a tourné de l'œil !

Harry eu un sourire mais les traits tirés de Draco le ramenèrent vite à la réalité. Il s'assit en essayant de ne pas déplacer les bandages qui recouvraient son corps et tendit une main à son amant, qui hésita à la prendre. Le brun tira fort sur les doigts pales qui lui étaient finalement tendus et le blond vacilla. De son autre bras Harry l'enserra et ils restèrent un moment comma ça avant que celui-ci ne relève le visage embué de larme de Draco.

-Je suis désolé...

Il l'embrassa, faisant fi de l'humidité et quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle, Harry les sépara de nouveau.

-Je t'aime.


End file.
